Knave
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Kol married Davina and Finn gets a front row seat. Cue the incest, waterworks, family there for moral support, cheating and things left unsaid. Because anyone who's read most of my 'Oringals' stories knows I ship Kol with Finn so here's a response to one of the end scenes at the season finale.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

 **Pairings:**

Kol/Davina

Finn/Kol

 **M Note:** I'm going to feel weird af if-when Kol and Davina get hitched. I want to know what episode it'll be before so I can skip it or/ & a few down the road as well cause nope.

Don't want to see/hear about it. Just saying. Like I am honestly thinking I won't be able to ship what I ship anymore.

Because okay this isn't like 'Reign' for example, where everyone is good once they've talked about it. Ex:) Mary/Francis/Louis or Henri/Nicole/Charles or Lieth/Claude/Luc but that one's a little more divorce-y.

So even though I won't ever ship Kolvina I had to write this quick fic because some-angst is this (Finn x Kol) ship's middle name.

One more thing I have no idea if either Kol or Davina are religious and again, don't care but for the fic purpose they are tying the knot in a cathedral. Okay in Catholic Church you need three things to get married. Baptism, (first Holy) Communion and Confirmation. I'm not sure about the Christian aspect so idk I'm assuming it's easier/less time consuming.

For the story to work I'm thinking AU of an AU-they have no shame or For a minute/its predecessors.

I was listening to 'Fickle Game' by Amber Run and 'Bloody Shirt' by Bastille/To kill a King

* * *

"If anyone can show just cause as to why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There is a noticeable silence to the cathedral as the couple and guests alike look around, taking a quick scan around the room to see if anyone would dare ruin their perfect day.

Freya stares at him with an unreadable expression while Finn looks straight ahead and Kol's smile dissipates as he catches his gaze dead on only to look away just as swiftly.

When no one speaks all eyes are back on the couple and the priest.

.

Finn walks out of the cathedral with purpose until he almost trips down the last couple of steps because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

He thinks it a good thing that he catches himself but it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world if he got himself a little hurt, physically now to even out the proportion.

Knowing that he has nowhere to go or be just yet he simply slumps on the concrete.

No one is going to come out here for what he is assuming to be half an hour because the happy couple is just beginning to speak their wedding vows.

And he wishes he was no longer a vampire but knowing full on that for all his wishing it will always be in vain because he can't block it out.

The words. They are beautiful and he is assuming heartfelt. On both sides.

He couldn't bear to hear it. Holding his hands up to his ears makes him feel stupid but it isn't like it stops him.

He doesn't want to see it because his heart aches and he knows it's breaking as tears roll down his face without his permission.

"Want one?"

Freya sits besides him and offers a cigarette which he takes. He hadn't heard her coming or the heavy doors shut close behind her.

He doesn't smoke usually but he wants to right now. Taking a drag, holding his breath then exhaling.

He's seen her do it a handful of times before so he wants to say it isn't what he'd expected. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Inside. I just had to come out here. It's a bit stuffy in there is all." She doesn't want to point out that he looks completely miserable so she lights one of her own and leans back looking at the sky.

A cloud of smoke filling the space around them only to be dispersed when a gust of air blew it out as Klaus existed the building followed by Elijah and Rebekah.

"It's going to have a shitty reception. I checked it out beforehand." He sits besides him extending his hand for the cigarette worldly asking that he hand it over without commenting on his eldest brother's current distraught state of being.

"So I take it no staying for the cake." Elijah takes it off Nik's hand and he thinks he's missed a little nicotine in his regiment.

"Tell him I died for all I care. I will never welcome her into my family. She doesn't deserve it. Not after all the shit she's pulled." Klaus attempted to get it back but it seems Elijah is keeping it so he decides to bum another one off his sister.

"You okay?" Rebekah knows it is a stupid question to ask but he has to know that he isn't alone.

"I'm fine." The word comes out a little too quickly, quiet as if he's just saying what he thinks she wants to hear.

"Finn.." Rebekah touches his shoulder and he turns to look her in the eyes.

She wants to hug him and cry along, with him because who in the fuck thought it was okay or acceptable to make him this sad.

"I said I don't want to talk about it so I strongly suggest that you drop it, sister." He wants to apologize as soon as he's spoken.

For snapping at her but not now. Raising his voice to her was uncalled for no matter what he's going through because there's absolutely no excuse.

She was just trying to be there for him and he had to go ruining it by being an asshole. Damn it.

He just has to wait. Do it when he is no longer in a shit mood.

Without anyone trying to stop him or another word he vamps out of the Church grounds.

.

.

"You looked quite dashing. Still do, outside of your tux." Kol leans against the doorframe once he's rung the doorbell and entered Finn's house.

He is still dressed in his suit looking as handsome as ever but Finn has to forcibly remind himself that he can no longer be thinking about that.

It'd be a sin. One he doesn't want to have attached to his name. Carry with him.

"Shouldn't you be with the 'blushing' bride?" Finn hadn't tried to sound so bitter, angry. Slightly sarcastic and he doesn't want to add a dark sense of humor to his situation so he looks at him evenly.

That he can hear, his voice comes back to his ears without an ounce of hospitality while he looks at Kol now that there is no one around.

Knowing full on that he'd get a straight answer because he's had enough bullshit for a day.

Maybe even a couple thousand more.

"Sh-Davina is at the reception, alone. I told her I had to greet some old friends." He clears his throat and he's thinking he's suddenly thirsty and nervous.

On top of that he's feeling it now. Like shit.

He thinks it a sundae.

"You married her. She looked beautiful. I wish you all the best. I truly do." He had to say it, the words because he can't help it. Loving him even if he won't say it.

Can never say it out loud again or ever.

"No. You didn't stop me." Kol walks up to him getting in his face. "I hate you. Then again, I doubt there's ever going to be a word strong enough to get my message across."

Finn vamped before him trapping him to the nearest wall without much physical effort on his part but emotionally speaking was another story entirely.

"You don't get to say that to me. Not anymore. Unless you truly mean it for what it is."

Getting in his face isn't the wisest of options because now he's close enough to smell his cologne. And he wants to touch him.

To just breathe him in and hug him without it leading to anything.

"I-" Kol sighs. He is at a loss for words. Because he doesn't think he can justify himself or his actions.

"What are you even doing or trying to accomplish by checking in on me? Can't you see I'm busy or how inappropriate it is for you to be here." He has a right to be angry and he will damn right use it.

"You're my brother. I had to see you, again." He isn't lying about that any of it but he doesn't want to divulge the rest of his reason.

"Go to her." Wow alright he had sort of expected to be kicked out at some point into the conversation but he can't leave it at that.

"I don't want to." Again not lying but he knows if he stays an longer Davina will start to worry or whatever it is she'd do right about now.

He cannot bring himself to care about it right this minute.

"I need you to leave. So go ahead and feel alive. Like you never have before. It's all I ever wanted for you. Even now that it won't be with me." Finn could no longer bear to look at him.

Wanting to move forward. To the end because now that he has said it out loud it suddenly hits him that it is real and he thinks Kol's got some nerve showing up at his doorstep.

He shakes his head and breathes to calm himself. He can get through this then leave it at that, alone.

.

.

.

He just wants to have a chance to say what he wants, to speak his mind. Even if it won't change or accomplish much-anything.

"You want to know something since we are laying down all our cards on the the table. I don't give a shit if she loves you."

"If she's made the right choice by marrying you. If she regrets it in the morning, the end or if she doesn't. I just care about you. I want you to be happy." He feels his the veins in his hands go cold as he bites his tongue from saying anything more.

Planning on leaving it at that because he doesn't want to start crying again and thinks himself utterly pathetic but is pushing the thought down because he finds it unacceptable.

Finn thinks he should have a semblance of dignity left. He's having great difficulty as is so he touches his daylight ring only now it's bringing no comfort of any kind.

Kol kissed him hard. Desperate. Suddenly.

A hand grips at his shirt the other is in his hair. Holding him close as a moan escapes him and by the gods he's missed this.

Once they break away Kol is looking at him like he is aware of the fact that he just made the biggest mistake of his life and there's no going back.

Not wanting the moment to end he kisses him again.

This time a little slower as if he's trying to etch it all to memory when he met his tongue knowing full on that he should stop because what he is doing is not fair to himself, his brother or his..wife.

But Finn is pulling him closer still. Touching him with a rough haste to himself as he kisses him with more conviction and passion then he thought he would while Kol doesn't mind one bit because he wants him just as badly.

Pulling away forcefully, all of a sudden and shoving him back against the wall Finn is trying to compose himself as moves further away from him as if he were about to burn from spontaneous combustion.

"I don't think you should come back. I doubt I'd ever want to let you go if you do. We, I can't let you throw it all away. She's your shot at happiness. Not your only option but she says, thinks she loves you now. And you..You...you deserve that. Something normal. Safe."

He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and he wonders if she'd make Kol this hard.

Leave him needy, yearning and wanting so much more without really trying like he does. If she has, would even bother to get to know him at all.

What he's really like. What sets him off. What he loves, likes and doesn't. Absolutely cannot stand.

Has she ever tried, wanted to track his little habits?

Can she appreciate his experience, truly understand what a wonderful thing it is to see him genuinely interested.

Like he gets when it comes to magic or brushing up at what are seemingly random facts and how he loves the theater.

Stories, when he says they are told 'right'. His version of it at least.

Know his at times funny array of ticks by now. See that they only really present themselves when he's bored or testing out an experiment.

Has she noticed that one of the first things he always does when he wakes is lightly stretch because he likes to exercise.

Always says (laughs at it now because he's slightly embarrassed but it doesn't stop him) it reminds him of Elijah.

And of running in the woods, giving the explanation of how much he'd always practiced for the day he could begin to start training with their father before he was old enough.

Does she even know his favorite color and the story behind why he will always refuse to wear it on his person no matter what brand of clothes or shoes, accessories.

He sincerely doubts it.

It doesn't matter now so he lets go of the thought. He has to let go of and forget those things himself.

He shouldn't care about it anymore. But he doesn't know, think he can stop.

"You should go dance with your-wife. I'm certain that she wouldn't approve of you bailing on your 'first' dance. Now if you will excuse me. I have a call to make. Let yourself out."

He doesn't know why he is being so formal all of a sudden. His voice is coming out cordial and professional as if he has better things to do and he thinks it rude but it seems to be working like a charm until it doesn't and Kol has reached out for his hand. Effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't say that." The words come out like a pleading. Giving the impression that they are hurting him more than any physical pain ever could.

Will.

"Which part. You made your choice and it wasn't me. What do you even want from me now that we're talking about this?"

Finn raises an eyebrow and looks at him with disdain. As if he is done wasting his time. Just making a fool of himself as shame, lust and anger take hold.

There is an all consuming longing to him but he thinks it overshadowed by a strong sense of self-respect battle eachother for control of him.

"I want you to be angry." Kol feels way too exposed here. How he only ever has when he's alone with Finn and he wants to take it back.

To just turn time to when it wasn't that bad but it is not going to happen and he knows for sure that he won't feel like this again.

No matter how hard he tries or to what lengths he has to go to fake it for Davina's and his family's sake.

His own.

He knows his family will see right through him but he has made his choice so they won't care.

"I wanted, still want. You to fight for me. I don't give a shit if it is selfish, sue me. And I want to have you finally admit that you love me as much as I-"

"Kol just shut up. It's far too late for that, don't you think." He had cut him off before he could continue further because he doesn't want to hear it.

Knows he wouldn't bear it.

"Enough. Take the hint and get lost, brother. Or I'll make you leave and I promise, I'll make sure you regret it."

Finn has made his peace as much as he dared and the pain he is feeling would be so easy to get rid of it he just shuts it out.

All of it.

Turns off his emotions. But he won't do that. Not if Kol just walks away already.

Kol nods as if stund or as if someone had just slapped him. As if he were the only one having to swallow his pride and keep himself in check.

Closing the door behind him without another look back.


End file.
